


Fly By Night

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Using Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Carol and Steve go flying and a little more.





	Fly By Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [**An Evening Walk**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727863). They asked for this one, too.

Carol Danvers really liked Steve Rogers. He was a nice guy, all upright and such, lots of things she probably wasn’t. He was also big and beautiful and quite strong. She’d really enjoyed their walk a couple of nights ago. He wasn’t polished, but god, did he have endurance and enthusiasm! She’d held back because she wasn’t sure how much he could take, but she thought he was indestructible enough to let some of her powers loose. They could certainly experiment a little to see how far they could go. 

At dinner, she winked at him. He waited for her after they all left the dining room. 

“What’s up?”

“Want to take a little walk with me tonight? Maybe talk about some flying lessons, too?”

His eyes lit up. 

They left the building together. He reached for her hand. She thought it was a sweet gesture. He was old fashioned that way. She liked that about him. He wasn’t in the least condescending because she was a woman either. He fought beside women, strong ones. He’d been raised by his mother. His first sweetheart was one of the strongest women ever. He was a good guy, she thought. 

When they got out onto the landing field, she turned to him. “I think this will work.” She drew her power up and suddenly she was all aflame. “Now come close. See if you can touch me.” 

He did. She was warm but the flames didn’t burn him. They licked around him like they did her. He smiled at her.

“Put your arms around me and hang on,” she kissed him quickly and as soon as he had his arms around her, she shot up into the sky. 

He gasped. “You could have warned me!” 

“Steve, I’m going to take you flying!” she said, laughing, and they went zigging and zagging across the sky. She flew him out over New York City, which was still lit up beautifully even after the Snap. Then she flew them out over the sea and in contrast, it was darker than anything he remembered seeing before. She did loops and twirls and barrel rolls all the way home. 

Then they landed back in the field. 

“So the question is, do you want to go to the hangar or back to my room?” she asked him with a bit of a leer. “Because I really want you tonight. Besides, flying makes me horny as hell.”

He took her hand and placed it over the fly of his trousers. He wanted her, too, evidenced by how hard he was under his zipper. 

“You too, then? Good. So where?”

“The hangar. It’s safer if we get crazy,” he said. 

“Oh, I want to get crazy!” They both began to run toward the hangar and they embraced as soon as they were inside, kissing and hanging on to one another. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the other night,” Steve said to her as he pulled her shirt up and put his hands on her breasts. He pushed her into the wall and kissed her as he pinched both nipples gently then harder. She made a sound and he pinched them harder still. She felt it all way to her center. 

She wanted him closer so she gripped his ass and pulled him against her. “Get your damned pants off, Cap, and put it in me!” she ordered him as she began to shed her own pants. 

He unzipped his pants and she jerked them down, so his cock was free. She leaped into his arms and impaled herself on him. 

“God, Carol, you’re going to kill me!” 

Then she decided to draw on some of her powers. She felt the power surge through her as her skin began to glow. 

Steve made an unintelligible sound. 

“Hold on, Cap!” She let herself rise, moving both of them off the floor and up the wall with him still inside her. He was holding her tight in his arms and his hips were still moving as he drove into her. She let the power swirl, sending tendrils of it into him through the places they touched. 

“Carol!” he choked her name out. 

“Can you feel it?” 

“Uh huh, oh god yes!”

She could feel him, as if she _were_ him, as well as her own sensations. Evidently he could feel her feelings as well. 

“Can you die from pleasure?” he asked her. 

She looked into his eyes and saw her own fires burning there, too. “I hope not.”

She wondered if he let go, she could keep them both where they were without touching except where they were joined. “Don’t pull out but let go of me with your arms. I’ll catch you if you fall.” 

“You sure?” He stopped moving.

“Yep.” 

He pulled his arms away. They were floating about six feet off the ground, both of them glowing red with flames licking their enjoined bodies. He kissed her and the flames leapt higher. 

“Carol, I want -”

“Oh, I know. I feel it. Do you still feel me, too?”

“Oh god yes.”

She reached for his hand with one hand and slipped the other down to touch herself. He moaned out loud when she ran her finger over her clitoris. She wrapped her legs around him again and he strained against her, thrusting faster and harder at her urging. 

When she knew he was as close as she was, she let another layer of power loose. They rose higher and the flames swirled around them all the way to the top of the hangar. 

Steve cried out her name and she felt his pleasure as he came inside her. She followed seconds later and feelings cascaded from there. They clung to one another as they floated back to the floor. He hugged her close and kissed her lips, her face, her hair. He held onto her as if he couldn’t let her go.

They didn’t say much at all, sort of made their way to the little office they’d been in before. They grabbed a couple of Cokes and snuggled together on the old sofa like two little kids hiding from the grown-ups.

“Did you know it would be like that?” Steve finally asked her.

“Um, no. Well, I thought it would, but I hadn’t done it before so, you know, no.”

He kissed her cheek. That was more than she usually talked in a whole day. 

“Can you read minds?” 

“Not exactly and that’s as much as I can actually explain. You’re the only person who’s felt it. Kinda mind-blowing, isn’t it?” She grinned and bumped her shoulder against his. 

He nodded and grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa, covering them both with it. “Gets sorta cold without all that flame.”

For a second when she looked at him and grinned, her irises were circled with fire then they changed back to normal. 

He leaned back against the arm of the sofa and pulled her with him so she was lying in his arms. 

“You know I can’t stay here. I have to go out there and help everywhere I can. The whole galaxy is a mess. I thought I might go hunt your Tony, too.” 

“My Tony?” 

Carol turned and looked at him. “It’s written all over your face, Captain Rogers.”

“You’re not wrong.” 

“I’m not usually.” 

She didn’t say any more about Tony or leaving. She turned him and kissed his cheek. “Rested up yet?” she asked with a grin. She’d have been happy with any way he answered, but she was glad he said he was rested. 

“Yep. I am. What you got in mind, flygirl?”

She moved up to sit on him, straddling him and taking him inside her, slowly and gently this time. She leaned close and wrapped her arms around him and just rocked them both. He held her and whispered sweet words to her. She knew he was lonely. She understood that feeling. She could give him this, these sweet hours stolen from worry and regret. 

He moved more urgently beneath her. “Carol,” he whispered her name as he lifted her and lay her on her back on the sofa without withdrawing. He clung to her as he moved in her, his mouth at her ear, whispering endearments. 

“Sweet Carol” he cried out finally, pressing deep. 

For a few moments after he stopped moving, he got so still and quiet that she thought he might be asleep.

“Steve?”

“I’m still here,” he answered.

She put her hand up and touched his soft beard. She could see the boy in his face sometimes, not the supersoldier but the boy he’d been. She saw the weariness there, too. She’d seen the same weariness in her own face sometimes when she looked in the mirror. 

“Is there any way this can end well?” he asked her as he moved off of her. 

“I don’t know. The only thing I do know is we have to fight.”

“Will you stay with me tonight?” he asked.

“Only if you promise to sleep some.”

“You’re leaving soon. I – I want to be with you as much as I can.” 

“I am and I want to spend time with you, too.” 

They found their clothes and dressed, sneaking back to his quarters. Neither of them said much as they undressed once more and got into his bed. Tonight she lay on her back and he slept with his head on her shoulder and an arm across her to keep her close. 

She smiled a sad smile in the darkness. In another life and another time, she’d have stayed with him, tried to make a life with him. He deserved it. So did she. 

But that wasn’t the life she’d gotten. Nor had he. She patted his arm and closed her eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
